Conventionally, a flocked printed matter which is formed by printing a pattern of a letter or a drawing on a base paper by an adhesive agent, and flocking colored flock powder in the adhesive agent has been known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP 2004-351724 A